


Viridescent Shadows

by DaringDanger



Series: The Huld Codices [2]
Category: Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Prequel, Witch Hunts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2020-11-28 06:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaringDanger/pseuds/DaringDanger
Summary: The village of Trolberg was peaceful for young Christabella, until one question turned her life, and all of trolberg upside down. Were there witches hidden among the citizens, or something worse?





	1. Virescent Catalyst

Viridescent Shadows

By Daring D.D. Danger

I: The Virescent Catalyst

**April 11** **th** **, 1645**

“Look out, girls!” I pulled Mirabel aside as a few men rode by on horses.

“Sorry, sirs!” I yelled back. I turned her to face me. “Mirabel, you need to be more aware.”

“How aware do you expect me to be, Christabella? I can barely hear.” I guess I couldn’t blame her. We continued down the path to our homes. We passed the bell tower, with the watchman on high alert. Everyone had been on edge since the trolls pushed through the wall last week. It was going to take a while to fix the wall. After all, Trolberg only had about 200 people. As we passed the church, Mirabel turned me to face her again.

“Are we still doing that thing tonight?” She asked.

“Are you sure you want to go into the Huldrawood? That’s outside the walls.”

“The walls aren’t even working right now. They're full of holes.”

“Fine, let’s go." I begrudgingly said. Mirabel had heard a rumor about girls doing witchcraft around a green fire at night there. “Let’s just try not to go too crazy with the witch thing. You know what’s been happening in England.”

“There’s, like, 200 people here, Christabella. There won’t be a mass panic. Besides, what if we find witches? The church says we have to turn them over.”

“I feel like that stupid church has this town in a choke hold. They showed up, started teaching people about God, and before you know it, our own God’s statue was rubble. They almost canceled the Raven Festival last year.”

“Now, that kind of talk will get you in trouble.” she laughed at me. “We’ve got to have fun before we get married. My mom tells me she’s already picked a perfect husband!”

“Isn’t it weird that we don’t get to pick?”

“It seems normal to me.”

“What if we could just choose who we marry? Or even, what if you and I could just not get married, and keep causing mischief forever?”

“Wouldn’t it be weird for two girls to just spend their lives together though?” Mirabel had a more serious look on her face.

“Yeah, silly idea.” I said. It wasn’t the first time she’d ignored one of my thoughts about not wanting to be stuck with some man the rest of my life. The two of us finished our walk home, splitting off to return to our families.

I don’t know what I’d do without my mother. She took care of both me and my father in a way that I could never do myself as a mother. Perhaps that’s why I just couldn’t see myself ever being one. I lacked a lot of proficiency a woman was expected to have, particularly in cooking. My parents often teased that I could burn water. My father worked under the mayor of Trolberg, specifically overseeing the continued maintenance of the wall, which kept our streets Troll free- hence, he would not return home this night. My mother and I ate supper by ourselves, prior to the time where Mirabel would pick me up.

I’d retired to my bed after eating, but before long I heard a voice and looked out of the window to see Mirabel’s blue eyes peering at me.

“Have I ever told you I love your eyes, Mirabel?” I said jokingly as I got up and escaped my window.

“I’d still rather have your green eyes, Christabella."she quipped back. “Your hair is a mess though, let me fix it.” Mirabel had a slight obsession with doing my hair. I sat against the house and let it happen, my hair being pulled every which way.

Mirabel led me through the village of Trolberg in the dark of night, and into the Huldrawood. A common belief in Trolberg was that it was haunted by the ghosts of those who fell victim to Trolls. It was nothing but trees and had absolutely no proper paths.

“This is an excellent place to die.” I said sarcastically into Mirabel’s ear. I doubt she heard however, she relies almost entirely on lip reading, and I couldn’t even see my hands in front of me. She’d also said we couldn’t bring torches, because the area was off limits, and heavily patrolled. We’d gone so far into the woods that Trolberg was no longer visible.

Suddenly a tree fell with a huge thud, knocking me onto my back. When I got up, Mirabel was gone. I sprinted through the Huldrawood aimlessly until I began seeing a light. I chased the source to an opening, illuminated by green light. When I saw multiple figures I stopped myself so fast I fell.

“Talk!” A girl I did not recognize was yelling at Mirabel as I peeked into the clearing.

“Are you scared of us?” Another girl teased. The two unknown girls were holding Mirabel by both of her arms. I was paralyzed as I watched the girls, holding Mirabel in front of their green bonfire.

“You don’t just walk into a Marra gathering little girl, unless you want to become one of us.” The girls began pushing Mirabel’s head into the fire, before she suddenly screamed one word.

“Witch!” Time seemed to stand still in the moment as her scream echoed through the Huldrawood. The girls dropped Mirabel on her face.

“If you are going to play that game, you’ll have to do some explaining.” The older looking girl and her friend started levitating, before turning into glowing green wisps. The fire went out as the girls spiraled into the air. There was no way anyone was going to miss it. The two girls vanished into the sky, and the sound of the Trolberg bell tower filled the air. It wasn’t long before several men on horses arrived for Mirabel, all while I stayed frozen in the shadows.


	2. The Liar With Cyan Eyes

Viridescent Shadows

By Daring D.D. Danger

II: The Liar With Cyan Eyes

“Mirabel,speak!” The mayor hit her across the face. “There’s no cities anywhere near Trolberg! The witches have to be from around here!” Suddenly, the door opened and the priest entered. I’d never actually bothered to learn his name.

“The expert I contacted has arrived," the priest said.

“That was inconceivably fast,” the mayor said.

“I am an expert, after all,” A woman adorned in a black cloak and hood had walked in almost silently. She removed her hood, letting her long black hair fall. “I am Maven, the witch hunter.”

“You brought a woman to do the church's work?” The mayor asked.

“She’s the best there is,” the priest answered.

“I bet she can’t even aim that crossbow,” the mayor continued.

“See that picture of you on the wall, behind the blue eyed girl?” Maven asked. As soon as the mayor looked she took a shot, which removed the mayors wig, missed Mirabel, and hit his portrait between the eyes.

“H-how did you know I wore a wig?” He asked, starting to stutter.

“I didn’t,” Maven said.

“...Well, it doesn’t matter. We already have a plan," the mayor said.

“What would that be?” Maven was dubious.

“She has already told us one of the witches was tall and blond. That fits about five people in Trolberg, so we’ll just test all of them," the mayor boasted as he gestured the priest out, leaving Mirabel and Maven. Maven grabbed the girl's face.

“I don’t trust you one bit,” She whisper-yelled before walking out. I stood up to walk away, but heard a thunk. As I took a step, I tripped. I looked back to see an arrow pinning my dress to the ground.

“You shouldn’t snoop when adults are talking.” Maven was still pointing her crossbow at me. “You can go talk to the deaf girl now. However, do not get in my way, or spy on me again!”

I ran into the building where Mirabel had been left tied up.

“You idiot! You realize what’s going to happen to all those blonde girls, right?” I said to her.

“I didn’t have a choice! They wouldn’t believe me that those witches weren’t from around here!” A tear ran down her cheek. “Can you let me out?” She begged.

“No, I’m pretty sure that witch hunter wanted to kill me.”

Suddenly, the bells began ringing.

“It’s daytime. Why are the bells ringing?” I inquired, mostly to myself. I ran to the door to see people gathering in the direction of the harbor. I slid into the crowd, knowing nothing good was happening.

The mass of Trolberg citizens eventually stopped near the dock. On the end stood the mayor, priest, and Maven. They stood with five bound blonde women- one was only fourteen, a girl I knew from school.

“Citizens of Trolberg!” The mayor yelled. “One of the five women before you is a witch!” The crowd filled with gasps and a few screams.

“Today we will commence testing to determine which one is the witch, using Trial By Water!” The crowd cheered again as the priest stepped up.

“As witches have chosen to reject baptism, the water too will reject them.” As he spoke, Maven stood up and talked to the mayor, but I just barely heard him say ‘shut up, woman’ before she retreated. He immediately kicked one of the women full force off the dock and the crowd fell silent. I began sneaking to the front in the confusion. Now directly in front of me, only separated by the length of the dock, the mayor and priest were looking into the water.

“Guess I picked the wrong one,” the mayor said.

“I’ll get her, I guess,” Maven said, jumping into the water and quickly dragging the unresponsive woman onto the beach. The remaining four women were now panicking and rather audible despite being gagged. The process repeated again and again until only the young girl remained dry. The mayor picked her up.

“The odds are not on your side. What sort of witchcraft were you doing in the woods, girl!?” He shook her a bit.

“I don’t know!” She screamed through her gag as she cried.

“What do you mean, you don’t know!?” Suddenly silence enveloped the townspeople.

“I was bewitched!” She screamed. The mayor threw her down.

“By who?” The mayor questioned.

“I don’t remember!” The girl screamed.

“Perhaps she can’t say because she is bewitched,” the priest suggested, “a blessing from God would free her from the witch's grasp,” he continued.

“Take her away, then,” the mayor said. “Everyone!” He gestured to the town. “We will continue at dawn!” He began walking away, along with the citizens of Trolberg, all murmuring to each other about the events of today.

“Hey! You can’t just leave me with four bodies!” Maven yelled.

“Yes I can, cleaning is your job!” The mayor laughed to himself as the disgraced witch hunter went back to her grim task. I also decided to return home, scared by the events of this day.

Mom cooked another wonderful dinner, and we ate alone once again. We talked of witches and death, and the future of Trolberg before I eventually managed to find sleep.

Christabella’s dream…

“Get down!” Maven screamed, and I ducked into a corner as fire blew over my head, lighting the buildings behind me in a crimson blaze. I realized I was wearing a tattered cloak like Maven's, and felt a little dazed. I looked to my left and saw Mirabel behind a wagon, a crossbow in her hands.

“Come on, girls! Are we witch hunters, or not!?” Maven screamed as she leapt out from her cover. She ran into the blazing streets of Trolberg with a sword in her hand. That’s when it came into view: a huge, pulsating, black mass. It swung down at Maven and she deflected it with her sword. “Help!” She screamed. I ran out with Mirabel, and she looked to me.

“This looks bad! The whole city is destroyed!” She said.

“My home is with you, Mirabel!” I said, and Mirabel smiled as she took a shot at the mass. I produced a sword and met up with Maven, swinging at appendage after appendage coming from the mass. Suddenly it reared up and swung down at us.

‘This is how I die,’ I thought to myself, as I was suddenly pushed from behind. I fell to the ground next to Maven, who got back up first.

“Thanks, Mirabel...” she trailed off. I turned around in time to see the mass rip Mirabel’s head off with a snap, spraying blood across my face. I became light headed and fell backwards.

The Real World…

I shot awake just in time to see a faint green light disappear from the corner of my eye. I was drenched in sweat.

“Christabella...” My mom said softly as she opened the door. “Oh good, you’re awake. I have some bad news.”

“What is it?” I ask.

“Mirabel has been accused of being a witch. She stands trial today.”

To Be Continued


	3. The Emerald Eyed Iconoclast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some disturbing moments as well as mentions of torture. proceed with caution.

Viridescent Shadows

By Daring D.D. Danger

III: The Emerald Eyed Iconoclast

I’d walked the entire town looking for Mirabel. The sun was now high. It seemed I was the only one who knew what would happen as the finger-pointing game started. The blonde girl indicated another girl, who was executed this morning. Now, at high noon, four women were sitting at the docks with the mayor, preparing for the water test, and another 5 in the town center were being forced to sit on red hot metal for reasons I could not explain. The screams from the town square cut into me as I continued to the docks, hoping to run across the witch hunter, but I got another surprise instead. As I approached, Maven wheeled out Mirabel, leaving five women at the dock.

“Now we will perform a touch test!” The Mayor said. A young girl named Rhoda was brought out. “Rhoda has been suffering from bewitchment.”

“She has always had seizures!” I yelled.

“From witchcraft! Don’t make me bring you up here, too, Christabella!” As he yelled, Maven talked to Rhoda, but suddenly the child fell and began convulsing. Maven backed away as the mayor grabbed the girl's head. “See! Witchcraft!” The girl's seizure ebbed.

“Okay, Rhoda, we’re going to have you touch each of these women, to see which one bewitched you.” Rhoda nodded as she was blindfolded.

“How’s this supposed to work!?” I yelled.

“Christabella!” The mayor yelled.

“People who are bewitched have reactions to those who bewitched them," Maven said. Rhoda touched the first woman and nothing happened, as well as the second. When she touched Mirabel, she began shaking.

“Mirabel. We should’ve known you were the cause of all of this, lying about being in the Huldrawood and about the blonde woman. No matter, this will finally be the end of the Trolberg Witch Hunts.” The mayor punched her in the face and started dragging her.

“MIRABEL!” I yelled through tears. Suddenly a familiar sound hit behind me, I tripped, another arrow in my dress.

“Christabella, this is your last warning." Maven said, following the mayor.

An entire day seemed to pass as I walked the perimeter of town from stress. Even if it wasn’t decided yet, Mirabel would be executed, and the damn trials still wouldn’t end, and then I’d be alone. I couldn’t think of a world without Mirabel, and God be damned if the world wasn’t going to hear that.

The bells began tolling just before sundown, the entire town gathering for the trial of Mirabel the witch. She was nailed on a holy cross in the center of town, above a large pile of wood. The priest stood in front of the cross with a torch in hand.

“Welcome all to the execution of Mirabel, the witch, who caused a senseless series of witch trials and deaths.” The people of Trolberg threw fruit at Mirabel, a tomato hitting her face, blending in with her tears. I jumped to the front of the crowd.

“STOP!” I yelled, and the entire town went silent. “This town was never afraid of witches until this new religion showed up! Beyond that, it says we’re supposed to love thy neighbor! This town has gone insane because the church is trying to turn you into obedient little sheep!” The town went silent, some mothers were covering their kids ears.

“That’s borderline iconoclastic, young lady!” The priest was flustered. “I must follow what I've been taught.” He threw the torch into the tinder, and a fire began spreading towards Mirabel. Her screams were audible through the cloth in her mouth as she began fighting to free her limbs, spreading new blood from the nails that bound her.

“As for you, Christabella.” Suddenly the Mayor had shown up and was blocking my escape. I ran up and punched him in the face, sending blood from his nose.

“THAT’S IT, DEATH BY STONING FOR HER!” He screamed. Maven was behind me without a sound, tying my legs together and pulling me to the ground. I looked back in time to see Mirabel's clothes catching fire as she screamed. I screamed her name as her face disappeared and her hand extended out. I lunged and Maven dropped the rope, allowing me to stand on my tied legs and hop into the searing fire, to hold Mirabel’s hand one last time. Our hands touched for a second before I was pulled back out of the fire, and Maven stomped out my flaming clothes. My burns would never hurt as much as the feeling of knowing I was now alone. I had no reason left to live.

“Isn’t this ‘men’s’ work?” Maven said sarcastically to the mayor as she dropped another stone onto my body. The weight was crushing and I could no longer breathe. Night had since fallen, but I was prepared to stare death in the face. This world took away the only person I ever loved, and I refuse to stay in it any longer.

“Will you repent, Christabella? You can be forgiven before death."the priest stated. I spat in his face. Suddenly the mayor ran up and kicked my head. My ears rang and I could feel warm blood spilling from my cheek.

“Say something, you little shit!” He yelled.

“More weight.” I replied. No sooner did the mayor and Maven unload an incredibly large rock. It landed and something in my chest cracked right as everything went black.

“Christabella...” A voice called. I opened my eyes but could no longer feel my body. Two figures standing over me came into focus, the girls from the fire pit.

“Well, damn, she is still alive. Guess you get tomorrow off, Eunice.” the blonde girl said.

“Come on, Alma, you said you’d apologize.” The brunette girl jabbed the other in the side.

“Sorry we kind of destroyed your life." Alma said.

“If you are here to save my life, don’t. I’ve already accepted death.” I demanded.

“We can’t save your life, but we can… in a way, extend your time on Earth, and maybe… get revenge?” Eunice said.

“...I’m listening." I said.

“There’s no guarantee you’ll live long enough for this to work, but...” Eunice trailed off

“Out with it.” I pressured.

“We want you to become a Marra." Alma said.

To Be Continued


	4. An Eternity In Sable Black

Viridescent Shadows

By Daring D.D. Danger

IV: An Eternity In Sable Black

The voices and images faded in and out, the rocks vanishing into thin air, my body being carried, green fire flying through the air, then everything was black.

When I opened my eyes, the sun had risen. I tried to prop myself up off the ground but my arm felt… backwards. I raised it and nearly shrieked when I realized it actually was backwards... but why didn’t it hurt? I used my other arm to pull it and it went back into place with a snap, and again, no pain. That was when I heard a noise behind me. I turned and saw Alma sitting in Eunice’s lap. They were kissing. Passionately. Girls couldn’t kiss girls, right? I found myself watching helplessly, noting they both had hands up the others blouse. Alma finally opened an eye.

“Just hop in if you want.” she said, immediately being slapped by Eunice.

“Show some loyalty.” Eunice said.

“Sorry Euni." Alma said.

“Girls can’t kiss girls." I stammered.

“Considering how red you turned, I’d say otherwise. It’s really impressive you can do that at all.”

“What do you mean?” I asked.

“You don’t have a pulse anymore.” Eunice said. I checked my neck. They were right.

“We’re dead, too, and I say that’s cause enough to kiss whoever and whatever I desire.” Alma boasted.

“And she will do exactly that." Eunice said, loaded with sarcasm.

“What happened to me?” I asked.

“We made you a Marra. Burned through all our fear to do it fast enough, too. You’re welcome.” Alma said.

“A Marra? Fear?” I was confused.

“You’re a nightmare spirit, created by the sorceress, Huld. You feed on fear to survive.” Alma continued.

“We’re all going to have to do double time to build up enough fear to not starve. Eunice, you’ll have to show her the ropes.” Alma said.

“What will you do tonight?” Eunice asked.

“Try and beat my record.”

“Please, you’ll never get to eleven nightmares in one night.” Eunice said competitively. “You’re just mad that I've done it and you’re older than me.”

“What’s a little competition between wives?” Alma said, her eyes turning green.

Several hours passed as the purpose of the fire pit and nightmares was explained… between the couple's sarcasm and fooling around. Soon I found myself with Eunice outside of the mayor’s home.

“Okay, this is where I show you how to enter a keyhole." Eunice whispered.

“I can shrink?” I asked.

“No, you can turn into a wisp. Take my hand." She grabbed me and everything turned green, followed by being dizzy, now in the mayor's house.

“You’ll get used to that, it’s all about believing you are in control.” Eunice assured. The mayor lay in front of us. “Let’s go.” I was once again pulled into the light, and spat out floating over Trolberg. It was daytime and the mayor was walking the streets. I turned and Eunice had changed to look like me. I watched as she floated down, wearing a witch's hat.

“You thought you could kill me!” She taunted the mayor.

“Leave me alone!” He backed up in fear.

“Now I get to have revenge for you killing me!” Suddenly, the world began turning black around Eunice as her… er… my head grew and bared razor sharp teeth. She bit down, and we were ejected into the real world again.

“Wow, he didn’t even wake up." Eunice said. “That witch-eating-your-head thing has been killing lately.”

“You just don’t know him well. Can I alter people in his dream?” I ask.

“Yes.” Eunice replied before taking us back in. This time I took the form of Maven, the witch hunter. I swooped down next to the mayor.

“What do you want, witch hunter?” He asked.

“Didn’t you hear? I was just elected mayor!” I said.

“A woman can’t be mayor.”

“Are you sure about that?” I snapped my fingers and the people of Trolberg began appearing around me. They grabbed the mayor and I began leading them through the dream Trolberg.

“No, what are you doing? I’m mayor!” He was now sweating.

“Goodbye.” The people of Trolberg threw him over the wall, screaming. Then he turned around and a troll with glowing green eyes screamed at his face.

We were suddenly forced out from the dream violently. The only reason the mayor never saw me was Eunice pulling me out of the room. We were both holding in our laughter.

“That was insane!” Eunice whispered.

“Nice touch with the troll!” I whispered back as we left the house.

“Alright, you might just be good at this.” Eunice said. “Let’s see if we can hit a few more houses tonight!”

“Hey, do you ever feel remorse over causing nightmares?” I ask.

“Well, in people like the mayor, no.”

“It seems like your best target would be...”

“Kids?” Eunice finishes. “Nightmares don’t ruin anyone’s life. And they keep me and Alma around.”

“Oh, so we have to give nightmares, ‘feed on fear to survive’, right?” I asked.

“Nightmare fuel is what keeps you here, unless you want to be dead for real.” I shuddered a little bit before we set out on our way.

“Hey, wanna see something cool?” Alma asked. She’d returned to the fire pit last, as I’d gotten strangely tired. It seemed strange that I could get tired, even though I was dead. Suddenly Alma snapped her fingers and a bit of fire flew into the pit, which began burning green.

“Don’t be a braggart, Alma," Eunice said. “She’s apparently the only Marra she knows that can summon fire directly from her hand. Bet it still didn’t help you beat that record.” Alma crossed her arms and pouted. “Thought so!”

“Anyway, Christabella, this is the part where we tell our nightmares over the fire pit, and consume the fear.”

“Makes sense.” I said.

“Go first, then.” Alma said. I sunk into my seat a bit.

“I’ll go first.” Eunice took a position over the fire.

“We were in Trolberg, and Christabella became the witch hunter. She and the rest of the town started chasing the mayor, taunting him with how they chose a woman as mayor instead of him, he was already screaming! Then the mob threw him over the wall, where I was waiting as a Troll, and I bit his head off!” Eunice started laughing as three wisps of fire exited the pit, one worming it’s way down my throat, burning like I’d just eaten food that was far too hot. I felt it writhe through my entire body.

“Hey, before we go on, I know who I want to give a nightmare to tomorrow." I said.

“Oh?” Both girls replied.

“The Witch Hunter.”

To Be Continued


	5. Lies In Lavender

Viridescent Shadows

By Daring D.D. Danger

V: Lies in Lavender

I sailed through the air, at a speed Eunice would make fun of. I couldn’t go very fast, and I had to hold my arms out like wings, but I was flying. Mirabel would’ve loved to see Trolberg from above like this, even if it was too dark to see anything but a large fire burning in the town center, probably another witch trial. I guess they didn’t end the trials with Mirabel and me after all. What a waste of resources and lives. Maybe I’d burn the church down. What could they do? Kill me?

Maybe it was best that Mirabel never saw this view. She’d probably be a Marra, too, then. I had to die a horrible death, be reborn, and now traumatize the weak just to be able to fly like this. Maybe it’s best if I just kill myself instead of becoming a demon. Either way, Eunice and Alma were right about one thing: I still had unfinished business. I tried to mentally aim myself at the house Maven was staying in. I began accelerating down and the house grew closer at a breakneck speed. I began flapping my arms and slowed down enough that landing flat on the ground didn’t hurt. I’m very glad Eunice wasn’t watching. Next was the keyhole. Last time I tried this door thing, I went face-first into the door. I focused on the keyhole until all I could think about was the keyhole. Everything turned green, and then suddenly I was in the house. I did it! Then I tried to move... and couldn’t. I turned, and noted that I was only halfway through the keyhole. I might be the worst nightmare spirit ever. I focused twice as hard and soon slipped through the door, face-first onto the floor.

I tiptoed to the end of Maven’s bed and crawled on her like some sort of insect, but suddenly, something snapped. I was hit, and the world spun until I hit Maven’s floor. I was bound to the ground somehow. I tried to break free by transforming, but for some reason, I couldn’t. My eyes finally met Maven’s.

“Die, nightmare spirit.” She pointed her crossbow at me, the tip of the arrow glowing strangely in the moonlit room. “Wait.” She lowered the weapon and whispered something I didn’t quite understand. Suddenly, all the candles in the room lit at once. “Christabella?” She asked in shock.

“Maven, why is your hair purple?” I asked in shock, myself.

“My black hair is a glamour." she replied.

“A what?” I asked.

“It’s magic. Mortals see my hair as black, but you’re dead, so the illusion doesn’t work on you.” she said angrily. A few moments of silence passed.

“You’re a witch.” I muttered under my breath, as I analyzed the last few weeks, as well as my own death.

“Yes, I’m a witch. What do you want from me, fledgling nightmare spirit?” She was growing more angered by the minute.

“I-I was...”

“Getting revenge for your own death? Maybe Mirabel’s?” I nodded in response to her.

“I’m glad you still fear me, I can and will end your afterlife.”

“I can’t be killed a second time." I interjected.

“As long as that leather belt is around you, you are as weak as a human. It’s been a while since I’ve watched a Marra die. Do you know how that looks? Glowing green cracks spread across your body, like broken pottery. Then you disintegrate into viridescent ash.” I was shivering against Maven’s floor.

“Christabella… just get out.” Maven suddenly looked tired. She snapped her fingers and I was released.

“That’s a change of tone.” I said.

“I don’t want to waste my magic on you. I barely have enough to keep going as it is.”

“Keep going? Are you dying or something?”

“I should be dead. I’m 94.”

“What!? You don’t look over 20!”

“Magic. Dark magic to be specific. Normally witches live about as long as humans, but I keep myself alive by going from witch hunt to witch hunt and draining the life force out of the human victims of these stupid trials.”

“That’s vile!” I said in horror.

“I don’t like it, either! The stupid church thinks witches are bad, so they kill hundreds just to make sure they get the few actual witches in the process. I don’t think there are many of us left now, and I have to stay alive to keep magic alive!”

“Isn’t there a better way?”

“Such as?”

“End the witch trials in Trolberg and stay here?” I suggest.

“How on Earth would we do that?”

“We just have to run the church and it’s loyalists out. Trolberg is surrounded by water and mountains. It's safe.”

“How would we turn the people on the mayor and the church?”

“We rightfully pin all the innocent deaths and panic on them, by showing them that I’m still alive.”

“Are you sure you want to attack the town in broad daylight? Marra aren’t exactly combat ready. People will die, Christabella.”

“People have already died.” I replied.

“...I guess we can try it. I don’t really expect it to work, though. I want you to come back in the morning. I’ll have some curses you can use to look more threatening.”

“Okay, there is one more thing.”

“Oh?” Maven said.

“We also need people to still trust you. You’ll have to kill me.” I said, locking eyes with the witch. She nodded and I turned to leave for the Huldrawood.

“Ow!” I said as I crashed to the ground by the fire pit. Eunice was cackling uncontrollably.

“So how did the witch hunter go?” She asked.

“Mind-blowing. No luck on the dreams, she had a Marra trap.”

“A Marra… trap? Never heard of it.”

“It was a leather belt and it wrapped around me, then I couldn’t move or anything,” I recalled.

“Really? A belt? If people figure that out, we are going to starve.” Eunice said. “Speaking of starving, have you seen Alma?”

“No, why?” I asked.

“I haven’t seen her since the last fire. It’s odd, normally she’s bragging about being the superior Marra, or kissing me… or something. We haven’t spent more than a few hours apart since she made me a Marra.”

“How long have you been a Marra?” I asked.

“Maybe 30 years?”

“Have you been dating Alma for all that time?!”

“Most of it, anyways.” Eunice replied, shrugging a little. “I was seventeen when I died. Nothing quite as alarming as your death though, I just got really sick. I remember the doctor saying I wouldn’t make it to the morning, and my whole family saying goodbye, then Alma appeared in my window. She said she could allow me to see another sunrise, but at a cost.”

“The cost being the giving nightmares thing, I take it?” I interjected.

“She had been the only Marra in Trolberg for a long while, she seemed lonely too. I guess I wasn’t ready to go yet, and now I can more or less choose when I'm ready to die.”

“I’d actually never thought of it like that. I can choose when to die, just by not eating. Have you ever seen a Marra die?” I asked.

“No, Alma says their skin starts to crack, and green glows from the cracks, then they turn to dust.” Eunice said that with an odd calm.

“The Witch Hunter said the same thing to me, she must not be joking about being able to kill a Marra.”

“That’s horrifying," Eunice added.

“Eunice, do you know anything about how Alma became a Marra?” I asked.

“Now that’s a story...” Eunice and I got comfortable.

To Be Continued


	6. Behind These Ruby Tears

Viridescent Shadows

By Daring D.D. Danger

Terminal Chapter: Behind These Ruby Tears

“Alma hasn’t always been incredibly forthcoming about her past.” Eunice told me.

“Even though you’re girlfriends?” I question.

“Well… it's more complicated than love. I’ve been a Marra for about thirty years, she’s been one for about three hundred.”

“What!?” I was on the edge of my seat now.

“You know the bandages on her arms? She was dying of the Black Death when she became a Marra, and the wounds never healed. She only takes the bandages off for nightmares, normally, but she showed me once as well.”

“So, it was like me, then? Another Marra decided to spare her from death?”

“Not exactly, and this is the weird part- she wasn’t turned into a Marra the same way we were.” Eunice said in an unusually soft tone.

“How was she turned into a Marra, then?” I asked.

“She never told me the exact ‘how’, but I do know she was created by a witch, named Huld.”

“So would that technically mean... we’re all descendants of witches?”

“I suppose so.” Eunice shrugged. “Huld was going to use the Marra as her own personal undead army, but she was killed.”

“How was she killed if she could raise an army with magic?” Suddenly all the color drained from Eunice’s face, and she covered her mouth.

“We killed her.” Alma’s voice came from behind me. I turned to her and gasped. Her eyes were glowing green, and her skin had glowing green lines running all across it.

“Alma… what did you do?!” Eunice yelled, tears running down her face.

“Euni… I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid.” Alma looked at the ground.

“You were… you were just going to kill yourself without telling me!?” Eunice was down on her knees and sobbing now.

“It’s not exactly an easy choice, Euni. I’m three hundred years old and probably the last of the original Marra. Once I go, everything Huld did is gone.”

“It’s not about Huld! You’re my wife! You’re all I have!” Eunice’s sorrow was echoing through the Huldrawood- the creatures seem to have quieted.

“You have Christabella.” Alma said softly.

“I want you! How did you even do this without me noticing?” Eunice begged through her tears.

“I haven’t actually been consuming any of the fear for a few months. I’m actually not sure how I’m here now… it normally takes about two weeks. But I think creating Christabella finally spent most of my remaining energy.” As Alma spoke, Eunice shot me the most terrifying look I’ve ever seen. I was too afraid to move. Alma moved and picked up Eunice, pulling her into an embrace.

“Euni, I need to tell you something in private before I go.” Alma said.

“Please don’t go!" Eunice cried.

“Christabella, don’t follow us, if you do I’ll end your afterlife." Alma said sternly.

“Can Marras kill each other?” I asked.

“Not really. But I’m not a Marra.” A glowing green blade shot out of Alma’s hand, creating a terrifying extension of her left arm. She then pulled Eunice into the woods.

About ten minutes passed before the pair returned. Alma stepped into the unlit fire pit, leaving Eunice to the side. The sun was now rising over the mountains.

“What a nice sunrise.” Alma mused. She extended her arms, and suddenly her hands began to break apart into ashes which flew into the air, glowing faintly green, just as I’d been told. The old bandages unfurled from her arms and onto the ground, soon followed by her clothes as the last of her ashes spread into the Huldrawood and beyond. Alma was now a permanent part of the Huldrawood. I was left speechless until Eunice spoke to me.

“I need some time alone, Christabella.” she said softly without even turning around to face me. It was fine. I needed to visit Maven to prepare for my own last stand. I stood up and flew away slowly- the Huldrawood was almost completely silent as I flew, as if the entire valley could sense Alma wouldn’t be the last soul heading to the afterlife today.

Maven was waving as I flew in. She opened her window so I could crash inside the house instead of on the ground. I came to a sliding stop on her floor, and she had a table full of odd packages.

“They’re curses, Christabella. I also gave you a bag to carry them in.” Maven said.

“What do they do?” I asked.

“Explode." she answered.

“No magic words or anything?” I asked.

“This is more like alchemy, I suppose. I did have to use magic to make them not blow my house up while I mixed them.” Maven shrugged. “I’d recommend starting your attack at the church.” I nodded to her and took the bag of curses.

“One more thing. Do you have an extra hooded cape?” I asked.

“Sure. I’m not sure what you need it for, though." Maven replies as she pulls an identical cape to her own out of her closet.

“You’ll see." I said as I grabbed the garment and headed off

I decided to fly low over the town as to not be seen, zipping between roofs. Eventually, I found my way to the church roof. I looked down onto the street waiting for my time, when suddenly I had a new idea and jumped a few roofs back to city hall. I left all but one of my curses there and returned to the church. I soon had a clearing and placed the curse in my mouth, and crawled along the side of the building like a spider, and into an open door.

I’d been in the chapel many times before. Rows of pews all facing what was more or less a stage with a podium. Behind that was a stainedglass window and a depiction of Jesus on the cross. I hadn’t read much of the holy book, but I knew these stupid witch hunts were not a part of it. I hurled my curse at the foot of the cross, suddenly a blinding flash of light engulfed the room, when I could see again the entire black wall was engulfed in flames. The fire was rapidly spreading out into the pews and screams began filling the air. I crawled back out of the side door and hopped through the smoke back to my bag of curses. Now, things would get violent. I looked back at the church. A crowd had gathered in the front, the back of the building already beginning to collapse. However another depiction of the holy cross still stood on the roof, facing the crowd. Under the cover of the smoke, I pulled on the hood and took my place, posing like Jesus on the cross, and waited.

“Hey! Someone’s up on the cross!” A woman finally screamed. I began laughing under my breath.

“Who did this!?” The town priest yelled.

“You did!” I yelled in the most vocal chord shredding voice I could muster. I pulled off my mask to reveal my face and my glowing Marra eyes, and the crowd collectively gasped.

“Christabella!?” I heard the mayor yell. “You died!”

“Did I?” I said as I allowed gravity to take me once more. I protected the bag of curses as I slammed full force into the ground.

“Is she dead?” A man asked as the crowd grew silent.

“You wish." I said as I stood up, I suddenly realized my head was facing the wrong way. “Seems I broke my neck though.” I then grabbed my head and rotated back into place with an awful snap. Now that I could see the crowd I could tell they were horrified. “In case you didn’t notice, your witch hunt failed.” I walked up to the mayor with a smug look on my face.

“The power of Christ compels you!” The priest was shuddering behind me, holding a cross. I reached over and grabbed the cross, holding it with my thumb and pointer finger.

“This is nice, I wonder how long it took to make?” I looked at the Priest again. “You know, this can’t hurt me though. In fact, check this out.” I then put the cross in my mouth and bit the end off of it, before returning it. “So, mayor, do you want to tell people what this witch hunt was really about?”

“I don’t know what you mean!” He yelled.

“The power of Christ compels you!” I heard the priest yell as something snapped, and suddenly I was in pain. I looked down and there was an arrow dripping some sort of black ooze, protruding from my chest. I coughed and a little more ooze came into my mouth. I turned to the priest.

“What part of you not being able to kill me didn’t I make clear?” I yelled at the shaking man with the crossbow. Then I grabbed the arrow and pulled it out of my chest leaving a pool of what I suppose is my blood on the ground. “That still hurts a little, you know!” I threw the arrow on the ground.

“You all bought into the hysteria these two idiots started and some of you used it to kill your enemies. The mayor ignored the trained witch hunter and as a result, you all murdered a fair portion of this village! I’m taking revenge for all the people that died because of your corrupt mayor and corrupt church!” I took to the air and hurled my first curse, crashing through a window of the nearest building and exploding. Screams erupted as people scattered. I took to the air dropping curses into the streets, admittedly trying to avoid hitting people directly.

It took only minutes for me to empty the bag, and I returned to the church. I looked around to see Trolberg in flames around me, still filled with screams. I sat down and started crying. I’m not sure whom for. The people who died? The village I called home? Mirabel? Maybe even myself?

“There’s the witch!” Suddenly people began gathering near me. Another arrow suddenly just missed my head.

“I told you, that doesn’t work!” I screamed as I wiped my tears away.

“You have to atone for your crimes, witch!” A man yelled.

“I was avenging all the people you murdered!” I yelled. Some murmurs moved through the crowd.

“Step aside!” A stern female voice silenced the crowd. The people separated to reveal Maven, her cloak blowing in the wind. She was holding a crossbow, pointed at me.

“Stop with the crossbows!” I yelled at her.

“This isn’t an everyday crossbow.” she said. She pulled an arrow from her quiver and spun it in her hand before dropping it in the bow. The tip was glowing purple. She fired with a snap and the arrow hit me. I dropped to my knees and then onto my back. I lifted my hand to pull the arrow out and it began dissolving into green mist. I lifted my other hand to see it was already gone as well. I closed my eyes, and the world went silent.

End


	7. Epilogue: Viridescent Shadows

Viridescent Shadows

By Daring D.D. Danger

Epilogue: Viridescent Shadows

**April, 1645**

The door slammed shut. Maven hung up her weapons and cloak.

“So, what did I miss?” I asked, making Maven jump.

“Christabella! One of these times I’m going to actually kill you.” Maven said.

“I thought my fake death during the witch attack would’ve gotten that out of your system.”

“I just can’t believe your stupid plan worked… well, kind of.” Maven scratched her head. “You did burn down a third of Trolberg.”

“I do feel bad about that, you know.”

“Well once you died in the city center, the people insisted that the mayor should’ve listened to me. They ended up throwing him out of town and they asked me to be mayor instead.”

“Are you going to do it?” I inquired.

“I already told them yes. I also convinced the church to leave.”

“Very nice!” I cheered.

“I do have one more thing to show you.” Maven went over to her table and unrolled a scroll of some sort.

“Are those building plans?” I asked.

“I want the people of this village to be educated. I doubt it’ll happen soon, but this is the design I’ll leave behind for the Trolberg library. It’s even going to have a secret room for magic books. Perhaps I’ll have my future apprentice build it, once the village is growing again.”

“So you think Trolberg will be okay, I take it?”

“We have a port, Christabella, of course we’ll be fine.”

“Maven, I think I’m going to stop going by Christabella. I’m not sure what I’ll go by instead yet.”

“You don’t want to be seen as the witch that destroyed the town, I take it.”

“I kind of wish that name would just be forgotten.” I replied.

“I’ll see if I can work my magic on that, but I may just have one more use for it.”

“Do whatever you need to, I suppose.” I said.

“What’s next for you, Marra?” Maven asked.

“I think this village can only support two Marra right now anyway. I suppose myself and Eunice will be fine in that regard. I think I want to stick around and see that library though." I said.

“So you plan to outlive me, then.” Maven said.

“I suppose so.That’s strange to think about. I guess I’ll outlive everyone I know.”

“I have already done so, if it makes you feel better.” Maven said.

“Can I ask you one more thing?” I suddenly recalled. “Have you ever heard the name Huld before?”

“I have- only legends, though. She was a witch who supposedly created an undead army of girls.”

“A Marra who died recently told me she helped kill Huld, and she was able to grow blades from her body.”

“Marra don’t have abilities like that, or they aren’t supposed to. Unfortunately a lot of texts on magic have been destroyed. The few that remain likely are in hiding with the few remaining witches in this world.”

“That’s about what I expected." I said, disappointed. “I suppose that’s all I needed to say.”

“Have a good afterlife.” Maven said.

“I’ll see you in your dreams.” I replied.

“I’d like to see you try.” With that I flew out of the lock in her door.

**Trolberg, 1735**

I landed on a tree-branch overlooking Trolberg. The village I grew up in was now a city with stone walls, and soon a library, just as Maven promised. Suddenly, another Marra landed next to me.

“Nice night, don’t you think?” Eunice asked.

“It is. How’s the new girl doing?”

“Lucia will be a good Marra. Honestly, Patience needed another Marra her age too, so I think we made the right choice.”

“Are you calling us old?” I asked.

“Yes, actually I am.”

“Hey, are you ever going to tell me what Alma told you that night?” I asked.

“I will. Not today, though.” Eunice looked down. “I don’t think I’ll ever get over her.”

“Sure you will.” I said.

“Honestly, I think my time being a Marra is almost up." Eunice said.

“Slow down now, I’m not ready to be the head Marra of Trolberg.”

“I’ll hang around a bit longer. Can I ask a dumb question now?”

“Sure.” I was admittedly curious.

“You’ve been around for over 90 years, and every day I’ve known you, you have put your hair in the exact same style. Why?”

“Oh, my friend Mirabel always did my hair this way, two pigtails.”

“Ah, the girl you were obviously in love with. I guess neither of us have moved on.” Eunice said. I put my head down, one pigtail falling to either side of my head.

**Trolberg, Present Day**

Snow was beginning to fall onto the roof of the Trolberg library. The town was unrecognizable from the one I’d grown up in. I suppose that was honestly a plus to being conditionally immortal. I loved the lights and sounds that filled the air at night. Cars fascinated me, although I’d decided to never get in one again not long after they first arrived in Trolberg. There had been a bad crash the other night, actually. Someone had died.

“You’re not very stealthy for a Marra, Kelly!” I said to the girl trying to sneak up behind me.

“Fine, you got me.” Kelly sat down next to me. “I can tell you’re thinking about something.”

“I am. About the blue haired girl.” I said.

“The one who’s afraid of bikes?” Kelly asked.

“No, the other blue haired girl in Trolberg." I said sarcastically.

“Her name is Hilda.” Kelly said. “Why do you care so much about her?”

“It’s not that I care about her, or her dead mother. I just, sort of can relate to losing people.”

“You are the oldest Marra in Trolberg.” Kelly said.

“That’s true. I still don’t want to talk about my life, though.” I said.

“You’ll have to tell someone eventually." Kelly said.

“That’s also true. I need to pass on a story to the oldest Marra, once they are going to be in charge.” I said.

“What if we don’t make the next oldest Marra in charge once you go?” Kelly said, and I immediately laughed.

“What are you girls going to do? Vote?” I laughed.

“Why not?” Kelly said.

“Well, if you do it that way, you’ll probably be head Marra, Kelly.” A moment of silence passed.

“Maybe I should just tell you, then.” I said. “I’ve been a Marra since 1645.”

“Really!?” Kelly said.

“Yes. You’ve signed up for a long story, you better get comfortable.”

To Be Continued in Viridescent Shadows II: The Nightmarish Nine


End file.
